Here In Your Arms
by Shadow Dracus
Summary: Shadow goes through his daily life stress.. But the mysteries of a certain blue haired student in his class haunts his mind. Can he get Sonic to open up to him? Meanwhile, Sonic deals with an old foe. Sonadow - Human styled. Warning: Rape, cursing, and other things if you don't like please keep on scrolling


Shadow let out a groan as he kicked his motorcycle off, his hair dripping water down his face, crimson iris screaming with exhaustion. It was the same thing. Every day. He taught math in Central City High School stressing over the students daily. Tails was a good kid, no other words could describe the prodigy. Knuckles had become a near impossible case. He skipped almost every other day, let alone he wasn't that intelligent. He couldn't blame the loner but regardless.. & of course Sonic. The damn boy always had the nerve to walk out in the middle of sessions whenever he pleased. He had the grades to do it.. But the lack of caring irritated the black, red streaked, brunette. The bluenette only cared for soccer. Shadow couldn't deny he was good at it, finding himself late to his secondary work to watch the other practice. But the thing that grinded at him the most was how mysterious the blue boy was. Of course, Shadow wasn't one to talk mysterious as he was himself but.. Sonic had a way of dodging interrogations. He had bruises laid out on his body and several bad attempts of covering them via make-up. Sonic got into fights but nothing to be that littered. He turned his thoughts away from Sonic as he roughly slammed the door. He was beyond exhausted. G.U.N. worked him to near death, and the statement was quite literal. Shadow was in fact the ultimate life-form and under that title he was put into severely dangerous situations. It wasn't difficult to the artificial human but it was tiring.. He closed his eyes starting up a hot shower. Stripping himself of his ripped uniform, he stepped into the soon steaming tub opening his eyes to stare up at the water that stung down his face. He mind trailed back once more to the blue boy. Sonic was there early that morning.. Smiled and laughing that cocky damn smirk of his at the blonde child and the redhead. He just got up and left mid-class to not return.. He wasn't at his soccer practice either.. It clawed at him why the boy wouldn't even show up to the event he adored so much. When he was alone.. He had such a grim face, a face Shadow stared one too many times in the mirror to know. When around people, when running and playing, he wore a smile that held a warmth he couldn't find in any sanctuary. Was it fake.. Was it real? Every time he attempted to question Sonic, Sonic found a way to dodge him. It drove the man crazy.. Absolutely crazy.. Hours passed before he finally left the humid bathroom, collapsing on his bed in nothing more but sweatpants. He'd do his paperwork another time.. For now the man wanted to wipe his mind of thoughts and sleep. Simply sleep.

Sonic made a horrible mistake to walk out that morning. He was never one for staying still fore he loved to roam freely, to stretch his legs and just move around. It was hard for him to stay in class for ninety minutes. He was smart as hell when he felt like it, so he kept his grades high to make up for the walk-outs. Course when it hit gym class the boy hued teen never stopped. If he wasn't stretching he was doing laps or whatever game they decided to play. Soon as the bell rung that school was over he was the first out on the soccer field for practice. But today.. Today he walked out to stretch and wondered too much. He made his way outside of the school to grab a snack and return quickly.. Although nearly there an all too familiar voice filled his ear. "Well well, skipping again So~nic? You just never learn to stay in class like a good boy, fucking little rebel." Scourge grabbed the teen's shoulder roughly turning him to greet emerald with the sickening yellow irises. "Yeah? So what... I'll do what I feel like.." Sonic scowled jerking away from the delinquent's grasp. "Oh ho? We got a bad ass over here." Scourge just sneered before slamming the boy against the rugged buildings nearby. "You ran away from home, and now you're just begging for me to play with you again aren't you? You would think a child would learn from punishment.." Sonic's eyes widened a bit and his body ached from memory of its assailant. He looked away with a scowl, "/Please/.. Get off of me.." He sighed, knowing now that being fresh was just provoking him. "Hmm? I didn't quite catch that?" Sonic gritted his teeth at the taunt, his pride beginning to ache. "I said get off of me. /Please/." There was his mistake. He stumbled to the side, his face aching from the backhand. "Not with that tone /sweetheart/." Scourge grabbed the boys wrist dragging him further down the sidewalk, into the darker side of the city. Sonic squirmed trying to break free but soon he found it hopeless. He was once against in the hands of perhaps one of the few people he hated to admit.. Was stronger then him. He shut his eyes wondering what would happened this time.. Last time he was beaten to near death.. The time before.. His stomach lurched from the memory. It wasn't long before the blunette was thrown into a run down building, forced down onto his knees. With his wrist forced behind his back, he felt cold wire cut into them, leaving him painfully tied. He groaned, clinching his jaw in pain. "Hmm since you should have played it smart to keep your mouth shut.. I think this playtime I'll shut it for you.. I've been getting tired of the whores.. They don't have that.. Tight feel." Sonic inhaled sharply, frozen at what he found himself trapped into. Scourge was in the mood and there wasn't any escaping. He shut his eyes to the sound of an unzipped zipper. It wasn't long before his hair was yanked and his mouth forced open to the man's length not hesitating to thrust himself into his mouth. His eyes widened, tears building up as he tried not to gag, the greenette's hands pushing him into every thrust. His muffled protest made no progress to the other's groans. "Aren't you a sucker for punishment.. That's right, take it all in." Scourging words injured his pride even further then it needed to be. "You better get it nice and wet cause its the only handicap you're gonna need.." Sonic closed his eyes to the threat, the tears finding their way down his face. He heard a door open after a bit, his pride shattering at the sight the incomer would see. "S-Scourge.. There's cops looking for ya, they're heading this way.. W-We gotta get out of here." He recognized the voice to be Fiona's, a classmate that dropped out last year to join Scourge's gang-brigade. "Tch, figures when things were getting good.. Well I think this little slut here understands what the punishment will be next time he tries to be a little smart ass.. Unless he likes dirtier things in his mouth..." Sonic near about choked feeling the other's ejaculation emphasizing his point. He had no other choice but to swallow it before the gang leader would let go of him. The blunette began to cough, spitting out whatever he could. "Get outta here Fiona babe.. I'll catch up soon as I'm done.." Scourge smirked down at Sonic's pathetic state. Sonic knew what would come next.. If Scourge couldn't /play/ with him.. He'd simply abuse him. He shut his eyes, helpless as he felt one sharp pain after another. It would last for a while before Scourge would take leave to avoid the cops, leaving him to lay in his misery. From there it would be hours before he would be able to find the strength to free his bleeding cut wrists from their bounding. Dragging himself away from the dreadful back-alley. By then he found it late night.. The train to the Mystic Ruins was shutdown for the night.. He had no where to go. No family.. No access to his friends, his pride was already damaged enough.. He left his bag at school... Fuck his cell was inside of it.. With a sigh the blue teen made his way to the only place he could seek sanctuary from. With a crack of thunder, rain poured down on his aching body as he limped his way into the night.

Shadow's eyes opened to the weak knocks at the door. With a angry growl he unwillingly pushed himself from the bed. 'Fucking... almost 2 am at night.. This better be fucking important or so help me god I'll..' His thoughts ceased as he jerked opened the door to find a bloody, soaked, bruised up, crying Sonic leaning against the door frame. "S-Sonic?" The man found himself paralyzed at the sight. "H-Hey Shads... Might if I.. Stay the night..? I'll be quiet.. Leave in the morn-" "The fucking hell you're leaving until I get some goddamn answers." Sonic winced to hear the usually silent man yell with such malice-like anger. Perhaps the blue teen made a mistake to come here? "Get your ass in here... Lets get you cleaned up.." Shadow released a sigh, gently pulling the tensed boy to his chest, lifting him up into his arms. He carried him to the bathroom, sitting him onto the sink counter before wiping the blood off his face and jabbing the wounds with cotton swaps. Sonic winced at the stinging the medicine delivered into the injuries. Shadow sighed, "What. Happened." He spoke softly but his voice was firm. "I-I got into a bit of a braw-" "DON'T.. Fucking make excuses.. WHAT. HAPPENED. SONIC. I know.. A fucking cum-stain.. When I see one.." Shadow gripped Sonic's front, locking his crimson irises with the shocked emeralds. Sonic's eyes weakened once more.. "Who is it Sonic.." "..." "Who.. The fucking hell.. Was it?" "S-Scourge.." Sonic took a breath, "It was.. Scourge." He closed his eyes with that grim face Shadow has seen before. "The gang leader that's been... Has he done this before? Were those previous injuries from him..?" "Y-yeah.. They were.." "And those stains were from today..?" "Yes.." "Has he done anything else Sonic." The blunette went silent, looking away. "Sonic.. Has he..?" The teen remained silent. "Sonic.. Did he go all the way with you..." "Y-Yes... Dammit.. Just drop it.." Sonic choked out the words through silent, pride-hurt tears. "I'm not going to drop it.." Shadow stood up, his crimson eyes fired with anger. "I'm going to find that son of a bitch and kill him. I'm going to fucking kill him.." "Shadow wait! No!" Sonic grabbed onto the man's wrist, his face stricken with panic, "Don't leave me please..." He stopped.. Looking back down to the ground. Shadow's eyes widen, staring at the blue boy for several moments before stepping back. "Alright... I won't leave... I'm stay here.. I'll protect you." Shadow took a deep breath. "Sonic.. Why didn't you tell anyone.. Why didn't you tell me?" He sighed slumping against the door frame, honestly hurt his closest companion would keep his back turned to him. "Shadow I.. I.. Would you tell anyone?" Sonic threw it back. Shadow took a breath, the boy did it again. Dodge him. "Sonic.. I don't understand you.. You give all this talk but you push everyone away from you. Do you like it or-" "Of course I don't fucking like it.." Well.. At least Shadow got a reaction out of that. "Then why do you let it happen?" Sonic sighed in defeat. "Because.. I can't fight back.. He's stronger then me.. Dammit it he scares me alright.." Hearing Sonic admit to fear was something Shadow thought he would never hear. Then again so was seeing him cry.. Standing up he pulled the teenager into his chest, nuzzling into his blue locks. Sonic blinked, slowly taking in the embrace. He began to notice how much Shadow's naked torso was riddled with scars. Some light and some.. Inhumane. His eyes softened, and he lifted his arms, wrapping them around the other's chest. "Shadow.. I'm sorry.." "No.. Sonic I'm sorry.. I should have protected you..." "It's not like you knew.." "Wasn't you who told me to protect the ones you loved... I love you damn it.. You don't know how much this hurts.. I couldn't save one of the people I cared for.. I was supposed to protect her Sonic.. & now I wasn't able to protect you.." Sonic went rigid from the words Shadow was spilling out. He.. He loved him? Sonic didn't know how to feel. "Sonic.. I don't want to lose you.. You saved me... You saved me from the darkness I was trapped him.. You helped me overcome the Dark Arms... You proved to me that I could be the person Maria wanted me to be.. Not what I was made to be... Without you I would have been alone, if not dead.. I need you Sonic.. I-I.. I love you.." Shadow sighed and pulled back, staring into the baffled emeralds of the blunette. "S-Shadow.. You.. I mean you're older then me by far a-" Sonic was silenced as the man pressed his lips against his. Sonic felt a shiver pulse through him from how gentle the contact was. After several moments he pressed back against him, sliding his arms around Shadow's neck. Their lips parted, soft pants breathing against the other as their irises remained locked into the other's gaze. "You said it doesn't matter so long as your happy right.. & I'm happy Sonic.." Sonic's gave a soft chuckle, "Alright you win... I love you too Shads.. I love you too." Shadow smiled, a smile that showed heavy burdens just lifted from the words the blue one spoke. A smile that had not been worn since his earlier days aboard the Ark. Walking Sonic to his room, the man insisted that they'd share the bed. Sonic couldn't complain.. He found himself in the life-forms arms, laying with him in complete bliss. Sonic felt safe there, as if he belonged there all along. The blunette soon found himself asleep from the rhythmic beats of the man's heart. Shadow for once felt that no matter what faced him.. He could return to his sanctuary, to Sonic's open arms.. His smile. He wanted to make that smile a true one, without the pain of the shadows that loomed. He would call in sick tomorrow and stay with the teen, find Scourge and lock his sorry ass behind bars where he belonged. Then.. They would lay like this again.. Shadow smiled. 'Here in my arms...'


End file.
